


His Sanctuary

by TheReclessArtist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Ereri Fluff Day, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern Era, My First Fanfic, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReclessArtist/pseuds/TheReclessArtist
Summary: Sometimes past creeps up to you. It haunts you and makes you feel like nothing matters.But thankfully there are those, who can help us get away from the darkness, the memories pulling us under.A one-shot of Levi's feelings and Eren's love for him
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 32





	His Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713185) by TheRecklessArtist. 



> Sooo, this is my first fanfic ever and honestly I don't know what to think of it. I hope you like reading this and if any critic or some advice comes to mind, please tell me about it in the comments! :)  
> English is also not my first language, so I am truly sorry for possible typos! 0_0
> 
> Enjoy reading, I guess! :D

It was a beautiful morning. Sunlight pouring through white silky curtains, lighting up a rather small apartment in England. A room, to be more precise. There was nothing special about the place. A comfy bed next to the window, a tiny television across it, a small kitchen and a bathroom. From the roof, hang an old lamp, decorated with crystalline pearls. They swayed to the slight wind coming from the open window, hitting against each other now and then, causing the only source of sound in the room. Well, almost.

The television had been turned on a little bit earlier, just when the first rays of sunlight had emerged from behind the tall city buildings outside. The chattering of a young reporter could be faintly heard in the apartment, as she began to tell most recent news in French.

_“The fresh subject of terror, the case of a missing 18-year old Rivaille Acerman, is getting closed”._

The volume of the program was turned up, and the voice of the reporter felt suddenly very suffocating in the small room.

_“After several weeks, no clues about the whereabouts of Rivaille Ackerman have been found, leaving the police to question whether the unfortunate event was a kidnapping after all. According to the officials, it seems that Rivaille had disappeared without leaving traces of resisting. No family member, nor a friend of his has seemed to come up with a possible culprit for the kidnapping, or someone who would want to harm the boy. Rivaille’s most important things like his passport, phone, wallet etc. had also vanished along the disappearance. The police determine that there will, of course be a continuous watch for him, but for the reason that he is already an adult, they can’t keep up a constant research after such a long time has passed. Rivaille’s caretakers were devastated, but hesitantly agreed to the decision regarding the closing of the case”._

A middle-aged couple showed up on the screen, and a ‘knock’ sound could be heard outside the television. A remote was lying on the apartment floor, one battery rolling against the wooden table placed between the bed and the television. For a second, there was a perfect, eerie silence before the woman started to speak.

_“Reville is like our own son. He has had it hard since the death of his parents at the young age of 7. We always wanted to be the best kind of parents for him-”_

Lies

_“- but even then, maybe he never felt good, having to live in this same old city. There are many things I would like to say to him right now, like how I hope he’s alright, how much I want to hold him again.”_

Only lies

As if the woman on the television had heard, her dull brown eyes looked up to the screen, locking eyes with the audience.

_“But mostly I want to tell you Rivaille, that if you left on your own free will, know that even if you don’t want to remember us, we have always loved you and we always will”._

The remote was picked from the floor by pale, delicate hands. They placed the battery from the floor to its original place in the remote and pressed the power button. Instantly the voice of the woman and the reporter disappeared and on the black television screen, a reflection of a young man could be seen. He was sitting on the bed, the television’s controller lazily hanging from his hand. His black hair, styled in an undercut was messy and his silver, almost steel coloured eyes had dark bags under them.

The man, Levi, Stared at the television intently, the interview still playing in his head like a broken record. Suddenly he heard a light rustling of blankets behind him and felt a soft breath at the nape of his neck. Slowly, two arms wrapped around Levi’s shoulders, and settled on his chest. They held him gently, but tightly at the same time. They gave him the feeling of safety.

Levi looked back at his reflection on the TV, and this time saw two turquoise eyes staring back at him. He wanted to look away from them, to forget the questions waiting in them, but found himself unable to.

“Levi”, Eren said softly, cuddling against the man’s cheek and pulling him against his chest. Oh how Levi loved that name. You would have thought that his old name meant more to him, but it was not so. Because his new name was all that he wasn’t before. It was the name his new english friends called him when they met each other at school, it was the name that Eren called him every time when he was with Levi, embraced him, kissed him. The name held his identity, his freedom. But today for some reason, hearing it hurt.

“What, Eren?” Levi asked, closing his eyes and leaning on the warm body behind him.

“Why were you watching the French news?”

Levi tensed at this, scared, but at the same time surprised. Eren’s voice held no disappointment or bitterness. Only understanding, sadness and curiosity. And Levi didn’t know how to react to such kindness. Why did he watch the news?

Levi wasn’t stupid. He didn’t believe in the words of the woman, his former caretaker. He knew that they weren’t true. He knew that those people didn’t actually care for him. He had seen and heard it so many times.

But he had always hoped, when he was a child and now, when he was an adult. He had always hoped that they actually liked him. He had foolishly hoped so, even after all the bruises, all the ill words. But when he watched the interview today, he finally saw that it was impossible for them to care.

They had stopped looking for him, had left him to fend for himself. And Levi knew that they were happy to get rid of him. They had only searched for him so that the world wouldn’t see them as shitty people.

“They stopped the investigation”, Levi whispered, turning to look Eren in the eyes. The brunet gave a sad smile and lowered his lover, until he lay down against the mattress.

“You are crying”, Eren said.

Levi raised an arm to wipe his eyes and true, he was indeed crying. And suddenly he couldn’t stop.

“I… I’m free, I’m finally free Eren” he sobbed, trying hopelessly to keep himself together. Put on that steely mask that had kept him strong all those years before Eren had come in his life.

“And still…. even once, just once…. I-I wanted them to-”, his voice couldn’t carry on anymore, drowning under all of his feelings, that ran down his face in the form of salty tears.

And Eren took Levi’s feelings, just like he did two years ago, and held them in a warm embrace. Let his t-shirt become damp with tears. And Levi was so grateful, so happy, desperate and sad all at the same time. But Eren’s hug, and small kisses on Levi’s forehead grounded him, made all the pain in his chest more bearable. It was his sanctuary.

“Do you regret leaving with me?” Eren asked a couple minutes later. They were still laying on the bed, Eren carding his fingers through Levi’s hair, sometimes stopping to play with a single black strand and Levi staring into a wall, lazily holding the brunet’s other hand.

Levi thought about the question. Did he regret that one night, when he sneaked out of his old room through the window? Did he regret meeting Eren that night, and hanging out with him? Did he regret falling in love with him, packing that one suitcase he owned and getting into that plane? Did he regret landing in a new country with a man who had shown him how to live, to find himself, to love?

And even though Levi sometimes felt empty, felt like he was lost and couldn’t shake his past away, he knew immediately that he didn’t regret anything.

So he pressed a light kiss to Eren’s hand and while staring into those beautiful ocean eyes, he replied.

“No”.


End file.
